Anna edes yksi hyvä syy
by emmamamma
Summary: Tämä ficci kertoo tapahtumista jakson "The Boneless Bride in the River" aikana ja heti sen jälkeen.
1. Chapter 1

Booth istui toimistossaan muutama tunti sen jälkeen kun he olivat Brennanin kanssa tulleet hautausmaalta. Brennan oli luunsa saatuaan palannut kiireesti Jeffersoniaan ja jättänyt Boothin selviytymään jollain lailla pudottamastaan pommista.

Minkä ihmeen takia hän oli neuvonut Brennania lähtemään Sullyn mukaan Karibialle. Mikä ihme oli saanut ne sanat tulemaan hänen suustaan, kun hänen koko ruumiinsa oli huutanut, ettei ikinä, missään tilanteessa, koskaan Brennan saa jättää häntä.

Hän oli jopa viimeisten viikkojen aikana työntänyt Brennania Sullyn syliin, vaikka hänen oma sydämensä oli särkynyt jokainen kerta kun hän oli nähnyt nämä yhdessä. Miksi hän ei taistellut Brennanista, miksei hän suoraan sanonut Sullylle että hän halusi Brennanin.

Hän oli varmasti ollut niin tyhmä että oli luottanut siihen ettei mikään eikä kukaan voisi koskaan tulla heidän väliinsä ja että Brennan joskus tajuaisi omat tunteensa häntä kohtaan. Hän oli päättänyt odottaa että Brennan olisi valmis.

Booth kirosi itseään ja omaa aikaansaamattomuuttaan. Hän oli vain odottanut ja sitten olikin Sully tullut ja vienyt Brennanilta jalat alta. Sully oli varmasti tajunnut hänen ilmeestään totuuden silloin kuin tämä oli kysynyt häneltä oliko hän itse kiinnostunut Brennanista. Se vaan ei ollut lainkaan hidastanut Sullya.

Radiosta alkoi soida vanha Abba-hitti "The winner takes it all" ja Booth pysähtyi varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään kuuntelemaan laulun sanoja. Jostain syystä sanat tuntuivat sopivan hänen tilanteeseensa täydellisesti.

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's his destiny

Boothista tuntui että sen verran hänessä oli edelleen uhkapeluria jäljellä, ettei hän ollut vielä löynyt kaikkia ässiään pöytään, mutta miten hänen pitäisi edetä. Miettimisaikaa hänellä ei ollut kovinkaan paljon, jos hän myöhästyisi, niin Brennan olisi jo kaukana.

Puhuminen ei varmaankaan auttaisi. Brennan ei kuuntelisi häntä. Tämähän oli syyttänyt Boothia alentuvaksi, kun hän oli kehunut Sullya. Bones todennäköisesti löisi häntä jos hän pyytäisi tätä jäämään ja hylkäämään Sullyn.

Tällä hetkellä kaikki näytti kyllä siltä että Sully oli ehdoton voittaja. Booth osasi omasta mielestään puhua ainoastaan työasioista Brennanille, hänhän jopa punasteli kuin koulupoika Brennanin kerrottua harrastaneensa seksiä Sullyn kanssa. Miten Bones saattoikin olla niin raaka. Mieluummin hän olisi ottanut puukonkin lapaluidensa väliin kuin kuunnellut tuollaisen tunnustuksen.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

Eikö tuo typerä musiikki lopu koskaan. Minkä ihmeen takia hän päätyi kuuntelemaan laulun sanoja. Brennania hän oli pitänyt käsivarsillaan useinkin ja tämä oli tosiaan tuntunut kuuluvan sinne. Ilmeisesti tunne oli ollut vain yksipuolinen, ehkä Brennan tuntee kuuluvansa Sullyn syliin.

Heidän suudelmiaan Brennan ei voi vertailla, hän ei ole ikinä vielä päässyt maistamaan tätä. Eikä ilmeisesti koskaan pääsikään, ei ainakaan jos hän vain istuu ja märehtii asiaa, niin ja kuuntelee vanhaa hittiä. Hetken päästä hän varmaan vetisteleekin.

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..._

__

Hänen täytyy päättää, mitä hän tekee, vai tekeekö mitään. Hänen tekonsa tulisi vaikuttamaan muihinkin ihmisiin. Jos hän ei osaisi sanoa asioita oikein ja Brennan lähtisi, niin miten tihrujen kävisi. Cam ei pystyisi pitämään joukkoa kasassa, varsinkin Angela lähtisi. Itse asiassa, hän tekisi heille kaikille palveluksen.

Hän on valmis vaikka rukoilemaan polvillaan. Enää hänen täytyy vaan keksiä oikea keino. Hänen pitäisi keksiä edes yksi hyvä syy siihen, ettei Brennan purjehtisi Sullyn kanssa auringon laskuun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sully oli joutunut jättämään Brennanin kahdestaan Boothin kanssa ja se otti häntä todella päähän. Jostain syystä hän ei ollut hetkeäkään varma Brennanin tunteista. Booth saattaisi onnistua ylipuhumaan Brennanin helpostikin jäämään.

Hän oli huomannut Boothin ilmeestä, että tällä oli enemmän tunteita Brennania kohtaan kuin mitä tämä oli edes itselleen myöntänyt. Sully uskoi, että Booth on niin rakastunut Brennaniin, että tämä olisi jopa valmis uhraamaan oman onnensa. Ainakin jos hän on varma siitä, että Brennan olisi onnellisempi Sullyn kanssa. Mutta onko Booth varma asiasta.

Sully tiesi pelanneensa uhkapeliä kun oli painostanut Brennania jo nyt lähtemään mukaansa. Hänen olisi pitänyt malttaa vielä odottaa, mutta hän oli pelännyt että heidän suhteensa ensi kiihkon laannuttua, Brennania olisi ollut vielä vaikeampaa ylipuhua.

Hän tiesi että Brennanilla oli tunteita häntä kohtaan, vaikka toisaalta rakkaudesta oli vielä ehkä liiankin optimistista puhua. Brennan ei ollut sellaista tyyppiä, joka helposti päästäisi itsensä riippuvaiseksi toisesta ihmisestä. Sully uskoi että Brennanin tunteet olivat jotain enemmän kuin vain kiintymystä, mutta kuinka paljon enemmän, siitä hän ei ollut vielä lainkaan varma.

Jos Booth malttaisi pitää suunsa kiinni, niin kuin oli pitänyt tähänkin asti. Itse asiassa oli uskomatonta, että tämä voikin olla tässä suhteessa niin aikaan saamaton. Hän oli kyllä huomannut miten Booth tuijotti heitä ja teki veneellekin asiaa jatkuvasti. Jos hän olisi ollut samanlainen hempeilijä, niin hän olisi väistynyt heti ja jättänyt Boothin elättelemään haaveitaan. Onneksi hänessä oli sentään sen verran miestä, että oli käynyt Brennaniin kiinni, Boothista välittämättä, ja hurmannut tältä jalat alta.

Brennan ei voi muuta kuin suostua lähtemään hänen mukaansa, mikä täällä häntä muka pidättelisi.

"Oukki-Doukki, niin tässä käy."

Enempää Sullykaan ei voinut enää huijata itseään. Hän oli nähnyt Brennanin ilmeen tämän katsoessa Boothia, silloin kun luuli, ettei kukaan huomannut. Heillä kahdella oli vielä pitkä matka kuljettavana siihen, että Brennan katsoisi häntäkin joskus niin. Paras mahdollisuus siihen tulisi jos Brennan lähtisi vuodeksi hänen mukaansa. Vuoden jälkeen voisi ollakin niin, ettei tämä edes enää haluaisi palata takaisin.

Hän voisi antaa vielä Brennanille vähän aikaa ja sen jälkeen mennä tämän luokse. Hän oli jo antanut tälle useammankin hyvän syyn lähteä hänen mukaansa, mutta jos hän antaisi Brennanille liikaa aikaa miettiä, niin tämä voisi kumota niistä jokaisen.

Booth oli jatkanut miettimistään. Voisiko hän mennä Brennanin luokse ja pyytää tätä jäämään ja antamaan heille mahdollisuuden. Mitä hänellä olisi tarjottavanaan, miksi tämän kannattaisi valita hänet eikä Sullyä.

Hän on kehäraakki tarkk'ampuja, joka raahaa menneisyyttään riippakivenä kaulassaan. Aina silloin tällöin hänen kohteensa palaavat kummittelemaan hänen uniinsa. Silloin kun hän oli kertonut Brennanille siitä, miten jokaisen hänen ampumansa mukana osa hänestäkin oli kuollut, hän oli tarkoittanut sitä sanan mukaisesti. Kuitenkin hän oli vielä tarpeeksi elossa halutakseen Brennania ja toivoakseen saavansa pitää tätä lähellään koko loppuelämänsä.

No entäs hänen työnsä, sillä nyt ei ainakaan pääse rikastumaan. Joka päivä hän asettaa itsensä ja läheisensä vaaraan. Olihan Eppskin päässyt Parkerin lähelle. Jos hän ei pystynyt suojelemaan poikaansa, niin miten hän ikinä voisi suojella Brennania, varsinkaan kun tämä ei siihen edes vapaaehtoisesti suostuisi. Mutta parhaansa hän tekisi joka ikinen päivä.

Hänellä oli lapsikin, Parker. Miten hän voisi edellyttää että Brennan huolehtisi toisen naisen lapsesta, varsinkin kun tämä on tuonut useasti esiin sen, ettei koskaan halua omaa lasta. Toisaalta Brennan on kiintynyt Parkeriin ja poika suorastaan jumaloi Bones-tätiään.

Entä sitten Sully? Mitä kaikkea enemmän Sully voisi tarjota Brennanille, paitsi raitista ilmaa ja kauniita maisemia. Niin ja tietysti rakkautta. Olihan hän saanut taas Brennanin silmät loistamaan. Mutta Sullylla on taipumus kyllästyä nopeasti kaikkeen ja innostua jostain uudesta. Päteekö se sama myös hänen naissuhteisiinsa. Loukkaisiko Sully jossain vaiheessa Brennania.

Booth puristi huomaamattaan käsiään nyrkkiin. Se olisi täysin mahdollista. Koko sinä aikana mitä hän oli Sullyn tuntenut, tämä oli vaihtanut naista kuin mustalainen hevosta. Tapahtuisiko samoin myös Brennanin kanssa. Tuskin, hänen oli rehellisyyden nimissä myönnettävä, ettei Sully ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut niin yhdenkään naisen lumoissa, kuin nyt Brennanin.

Hän on vain mustasukkainen, eikä hän voi syyttää asiasta ketään muuta kuin itseään. Miksei hän ollut missään vaiheessa tehnyt asialle mitään. Hänen on puhuttava Brennanin kanssa. Huomenna se voi olla jo liian myöhäistä.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan oli halunnut aikaa itselleen, hänen oli pakko saada miettiä Sullyn ehdotusta ilman mitään häiriötekijöitä. Hän oli tottunut tekemään päätöksensä järjellään, ei niinkään sydämellään, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui siltä että hänen oli käytettävä molempia, sen hän oli ainakin Sullylle velkaa.

Päivä oli ollut rankka, eikä Sullyn ehdotus ollut tehnyt sitä yhtään helpommaksi, päinvastoin. Tänään hän ei pystyisikään vain rentoutumaan vaan hänen olisi tehtävä yksi elämänsä tärkeimmistä päätöksistä. Voisiko hän jättää tämän kaiken ja vain hypätä seikkailuun Sullyn kanssa.

Hän kuuli edelleen korvissaan Angelan äänen kun tämä kehotti häntä lähtemään Sullyn mukaan.

"Murhat ja muut kamaluudet odottavat täällä kyllä palattuasikin."

Angela oli puhunut totta. Hän oli tähän asti vain elänyt työlleen, ilman vapaa-aikaa. Ehkä tosiaankin olisi jo korkea aika lähteä jonnekin pois. Angelan sanoin, aurinkoon nauttimaan trooppisista tuulista ja paljasrintaisista miehistä.

Olisiko hän hullu jos hän ei sittenkään lähtisi. Hän ei ole koskaan kokenut jääneensä mistään paitsi, vaikka työ olikin hänelle koko elämä. Hän nautti siitä kun sai arvoituksen ratkaistua ja varsinkin siitä että onnistui kertomaan omaisille, mitä heidän rakkaalleen oli tapahtunut. Sillä tavalla hän ikään kuin tasoitti tilannetta. Joku muu vältti hänen kohtalonsa, eikä joutunut elämään epätietoisuudessa omaisistaan niin kuin hän oli joutunut.

Sullysta hän piti, heillä oli samanlainen huumorintaju ja sängyssä kaikki sujui. Brennan hymyili itsekseen, enemmänkin kuin vain sujui. Sullyn kanssa ei ollut hetkeäkään tylsää. Tämä oli niin täynnä elämää. Hän jopa nautti siitä että tämä sanoi häntä Tempeksi tai Temperanceksi. Oli ihanaa kuulla välillä oma etunimensä, eikä aina vain Tri Brennan, puhumattakaan Bonesista.

Bonesia hän ei olisi koskaan keneltäkään muulta sietänyt paitsi Boothilta. Booth sanoi sen nykyään niin, ettei siitä voinut edes suuttua. Jotenkin pehmeästi, hellittelevästi. Booth oli muutenkin muuttunut viimeaikoina. Varsinkin se miten hän oli ilmaantunut veneelle kiskomaan häntä töihin vähän väliä. Se ei ollut lainkaan tyypillistä Boothia. Oli aivan kuin mies olisi ollut mustasukkainen.

Mutta Booth oli käskenyt häntä lähtemään Sullyn matkaan. Vinoillut jopa siitä ettei Sully tarvitse eksyttyään edes lentopalloa, koska hän olisi mukana. Ihan aina hän ei ymmärtänyt Boothin huumoria. Miten ihmeessä hän ja lentopallo olisivat verrattavissa.

Brennan ei edes huomannut hymyilevänsä ajatellessaan Boothia. Hän ikään kuin huomaamattaan ajautui ajattelemaan partneriaan. Sitä kuinka samankaltaisia he lopulta olivatkaan. Kumpikin puolusti omaa näkökantaansa viimeiseen asti, kunnes he lopulta tajusivat ajattelevansa asioista samalla tavalla. Eri reittiä ja eri perusteilla, mutta kuitenkin he ajattelivat asioista samalla tavalla. No ainakin lähes kaikesta muusta paitsi uskonnosta.

Heille molemmille on aina tärkeää saada syylliset kiinni ja tuomiolle. Hän käyttää siihen labraa ja omaa osaamistaan, Booth taas luottaa psykologiaan ja omiin jalkoihinsa, mutta he olivat ehdottomasti parhaat. Se saivat syylliset kiinni. Ainoa, joka oli päässyt heidän käsistään, oli Haudankaivaja, mutta vielä he nappaisivat tämänkin.

Voisiko hän tosiaan jättää tämän kaiken taakseen kokonaiseksi vuodeksi. Välittikö hän Sullysta tarpeeksi tehdäkseen niin.

Sullylle ei työ ollut kovinkaan tärkeää, siinä he erosivat toisistaan. Sullyn mielipiteistäkään hän ei voinut olla varma, koska tämä niin harvoin lausui niitä ääneen. Tuntui että he olivat kaikesta samaa mieltä, tai ollakseen rehellinen, Brennanin oli pakko myöntää, että hän yleensä lausui mielipiteensä ja Sully vain säesti. Booth sentään sanoi oman mielipiteensä ääneen.

Miten ihmeessä hän taas oli päätynyt vertailemaan Sullya ja Boothia. Sully ei ottanut ketään eikä mitään vakavasti, eihän kukaan aikuinen, kypsä mies vain hylkäisi kaikkea ja hankkisi purjevenettä seilatakseen maailman merillä. Sully oli hyvä työssään profiloijana, miksi hän ei siis nauttinut työstään.

Miten heidän kahden kävisi, kun heidän suhteensa alkuhuuma haihtuisi. Miksi hän joutui jo nyt tekemään näin vaikean päätöksen, vaikkei hän ole edes varma tunteistaan Sullya kohtaan. Ainoa mitä hän voi sanoa varmaksi, on se, ettei hän ole rakastunut Sullyyn, vielä. Miksi miehen piti hosua.

Entä jos pyytäjä olisikin ollut Booth. Miksi hän taas eksyi ajatuksissaan? Booth ei koskaan hankkisi purjevenettä pitääkseen sapattivuoden, eikä ainakaan pyytäisi häntä mukaansa. Hänhän oli miehen sanojen mukaan "yksi riivinrauta".

Hänen pitäisi saada puolueeton mielipide. Angelan mielipiteen hän jo tiesi ja sen että se perustui vain tunteeseen. Hän kaipaisi puolueetonta mielipidettä. Boothkin oli yllyttänyt häntä lähtemään, mutta jotenkin tämä oli näyttänyt oudolta sanoessaan sen. Nyt hän tiesi, hän soittaisi Camille. Cam oli Angelan lisäksi ainoa jolta saattoi kysyä neuvoa.

Cam oli käynyt juuri suihkussa ja valmistautui rentouttavaan illanviettoon kun hänen puhelimensa pirahti. Hänen kulmakarvansa nousivat kysyvästi kun hän huomasi soittajan nimen, Tri Brennan, ei kai vaan mitään ole sattunut.

"Tempe, onko jotain sattunut?"

Brennan nielaisi, tästä ei tulisi helppoa.

"Ei mitään pahaa ainakaan, mutta minä tarvitsisin neuvojasi. Minulla on todella vaikea asia päätettävänäni, enkä selviä siitä yksin. Sinuun minä luotan, autatko?"

Cam oli jo kuullut Sullyn ehdotuksesta. Jeffersoniassa ei ikinä pysy mikään salassa. Hän oli oikeastaan mielissään siitä että Brennan pyysi hänen neuvoaan, hehän eivät koskaan ole olleet mitenkään läheisiä, kollegoita kyllä, mutteivät varsinaisesti sydänystäviä.

"Totta kai autan, jos vain osaan. Onko kysymys sapattivuodestasi, ilman muuta saat virkavapaata jos vain haluat."

"Itse asiassa ei. En ole vielä edes päättänyt haluanko lähteä ja siinä minä sitä apua tarvitsenkin. En osaa päättää. Angela ja Booth kehottivat minua lähtemään, mutta en ole varma pitäisikö minun."

"Booth kehotti sinua lähtemään. Oletko ihan varma?"

Cam huokaisi syvään. Kaikki muut tiesivät kaksikkoa paremmin heidän tunteistaan toisiaan kohtaan. Postituksessa on jopa lyöty vetoakin asiasta. Jos Booth tosiaan on käskenyt Brennania lähtemään toisen miehen matkaan, niin tämä on todella tyhmä. Nyt hän ainakin tiesi kenelle soittaisi tämän puhelun jälkeen, eikä se puhelu olisi kaunista kuultavaa. Nyt hänen piti tosiaan miettiä sanojaan Brennanin kanssa.

"Ensimmäinen ja tärkein asia on se että rakastatko Sullya. Haluatko varmasti viettää kokonaisen vuoden kaikki päivät ja yöt hänen kanssaan. Jos voit vastata siihen kysymykseen epäröimättä kyllä, niin lähde, muussa tapauksessa mieti mikset voi vastata siihen kyllä. Onko syynä mahdollisesti joku toinen, joka on sinulle tärkeämpi."

Brennan oli pitkään hiljaa puhelimen toisessa päässä. Hän tiesi jo mitä hänen pitää tehdä. Enää hänen pitää keksiä vain edes yksi hyvä syy.

"Kiitos Cam, tiesin että sinuun voi luottaa."


	4. Chapter 4

Booth oli miettinyt asioita omasta mielestään tarpeeksi kauan yksinään. Hänellä ei ollut kuin yksi ainoa vaihtoehto, hänen olisi mentävä puhumaan Brennanin kanssa. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti kertoa Brennanille totuus omista tunteistaan ja siitä ettei tiedä miten pystyisi elämään ilman häntä.

Hänellä ei olisi mitään menetettävää, vaikka Brennan nauraisi hänet ulos, hän olisi ainakin yrittänyt. Jos hän ei puhuisi Brennanille mitään ja tämä päättäisi lähteä, hän syyttäisi itseään lopun elämäänsä. Hänen oli vain pakko uskoa, että myös Brennanilla olisi tunteita häntä kohtaan, kuten hän toisinaan oli vaistoavinaan.

Puhelimessa hän ei saisi asiaansa sanottua, se oli tehtävä kasvokkain. Hänen oli nähtävä Brennanin kasvot. Booth kiskoi takin päälleen ja lähti saman tien, asiaa ei kannattanut enää miettiä, muuten hän ei lähtisi mihinkään.

Sully oli kävellyt asunnossaan edestakaisin miettiessään Brennania ja tämän päätöstä. Hänen olisi pakko lähteä vielä käymään tämän luona ja saatava tämä vakuuttumaan. Brennan ei varmasti heittäisi häntä ulos, vaikka olikin sanonut haluavansa olla yksin tänä iltana. Booth saattaisi ehtiä kääntämään Brennanin pään tänä aika, jos hän ei itse ehtisi ensimmäisenä.

Booth voisi mennä Brennanin luokse jonkin tekosyyn varjolla ja onnistua puhumaan Brennanin ympäri. Hänen oli aivan pakko pitää puoliaan ja sitä paitsi hänkin voisi perustella käyntiään meneillä olevalla jutulla, olihan hän myös mukana tutkinnassa. Sully veti takin päälleen ja lähti ovesta saman tien.

Brennan oli helpottunut saatuaan päätöksensä tehtyä. Mitä enemmän hän sitä mietti, sitä oikeammalta se tuntui. Ratkaisu oli ainoa mahdollinen ja oikea ja ennen kaikkea paras häntä itseään ajatellen. Pitäisikö hänen kertoa päätöksestään jo Sullylle. Päivä oli kuitenkin ollut niin raskas, ettei hän enää halunnut puhua kenellekään, ei edes Sullylle.

Booth oli juuri tarttumassa Brennanin alaoveen kun hän tunsi taputuksen olkapäässään. Sully seisoi Boothin takana ja oli taputtanut tätä olkapäähän, vaikka Booth pitikin kollegastaan, niin nyt Sully oli ehdottomasti se viimeinen ihminen maailmassa, jonka hän olisi halunnut nähdä. Sullyn ilmeestä hän päätteli että tunne oli molemminpuolinen.

"Tulin vain kertomaan Bonesille jutun uusimmasta käänteestä. Entäs sinä, mitä sinä teet täällä tähän aikaan?"

"Etkö ole vielä huomannut että me seurustelemme Tempen kanssa. Olen kyllä vähän pettynyt sinuun, uskoin että sinulla on sentään silmät päässä. Tällä kertaa vain minäkin tulin keskustelemaan hänen kanssaan tästä tapauksesta."

Booth puristi käsiään nyrkkiin Sullyn huomaamatta. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui että heidän ystävyytensä on tällä hetkellä aika huonossa jamassa. Vaikka hänen suunn itelmansa olivatkin menneet nyt metsään, hän voisi vain varmistaa että Sullylle käy samoin. Jotenkin hän vaistosi ettei Sullyakaan ole varsinaisesti kutsuttu yläkertaan.

"Ehkä meidän ei kannata häiritä Bonesia enää tähän aikaan. Voimmehan me vertailla löytöjämme näin vain miesten kesken ja päättää sitten yhdessä miten toimitaan."

"Oukki-doukki. Kerrohan sitten mitä olet saanut selville?"

"Mehän olimme Bonesin kanssa siellä kalmohäissä ja siellä selvisi se että luurankomorsian oli tosiaan Li Ling Fan. Joku oli myynyt jäänteet sulhasen perheelle."

"No tuossa ei ole varsinaisesti mitään uutta."

"Oletko itse jo saanut yhteyttä Drew Harperiin ja sopinut hänen kanssaan Potkivasta Aasista?"

"Lentävästä Hevosesta, olen. Tapaamme tunnin kuluttua tehdäksemme kaupat."

"Et sitten aikonut kertoa siitä. Sille miehelle ei kukaan pärjää yksinään. Hän on nopea, siis todella nopea."

"Niinhän sinä väität."

Kaksikko jäi jalkakäytävälle kinaamaan ja lopulta suunnittelemaan strategiaansa. He hakisivat Brennanin yhdessä mukaan tapaamiseen, hän saisi odottaa Boothin kanssa autossa oikeaa hetkeä. Toimintamerkiksi he sopivat että Sully laittaa lippiksensä takataskuun.

"Tiedät varmaan että pyysin Tempeä lähtemään mukaani merelle vuodeksi."

Booth oli pelännyt tätä puheenaihetta. Hän pelkäsi että hänen ilmeensä kavaltaisi hänet. Hän onnistui kuitenkin säilyttämään pokerikasvonsa vastatessaan Sullylle.

"Tiedän, Bones kertoi ja kysyi mielipidettäni."

"No?"

"Käskin häntä hyppäämään laivaan."


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan oli kertonut Sullylle päätöksestään heidän seuratessa kuulustelua. Jollain lailla Sully oli Brennanin päätöksen tiennytkin etukäteen. Brennan vakuutti hänelle että Booth oli käskenyt hänen lähteä, mutta Sully ei oikein uskonut siihen. Siitä hän oli ainakin varma että Booth nauttisi todella kuullessaan Brennanin päätöksestä.

Sully vastasi Brennanin halaukseen, mutta vetäytyi pian irti, käännähti kannoillaan ja lähti huoneesta. Brennan jäi yksinään tarkkailuhuoneeseen ja hänen silmistään valuivat kyyneleet. Päätös ei ollut helppo, mutta hän oli aivan varma siitä, että se oli ainoa oikea.

Brennan ei enää halunnut nähdä ketään sinä iltana. Hän halusi vain mennä yksin kotiinsa ja käpertyä peiton alle miettimään asioita. Ilmeisesti hänen kohtalonaan oli olla aina yksin. Varmaankin se että hän oli niin nuorena joutunut läheistensä hylkäämäksi, oli tehnyt hänestä jollain lailla tunnevammaisen.

Sullysta hän oli pitänyt, enemmän kuin kenestäkään pitkään aikaan, mutta missään nimessä hän ei ollut tätä rakastanut. Ehkä hän ei pysty rakastamaan koskaan ketään. Ehkä niin on parempikin.

Seuraavana aamuna hän joutui todella pinnistelemään että sai lähdettyä satamaan. Sen hän oli omasta mielestään Sullylle velkaa. Tämän oli tajuttava, ettei ratkaisu ollut hänelle helppo. Selvästikään Sully ei ollut eilen uskonut häntä. Kuitenkin hän oli ollut täysin tosissaan sanoessaan että hänen sydämensä oli kehottanut häntä lähtemään ja samaan aikaan kieltänyt häntä tekemästä niin.

Sully oli jo irrottanut veneensä köydet Brennanin ehdittyä laiturille. Mies katsoi kerran Brennania pitkään ja hän tunsi haluavansa hypätä veneeseen mukaan. Eihän hän tietenkään sellaista tekisi, mutta hetken verran hän todella halusi tehdä niin.

Vene irtaantui hitaasti laiturista ja vasta silloin Brennan huomasi veneen nimen "Temperance". Ele oli ihana ja Brennan jo melkein huusi Sullya odottamaan ja ottamaan hänet mukaansa. Ehkä Sully rakastikin häntä, mutta siinä oli se tärkein syy hänelle jäädä rantaan. Hän ei missään tapauksessa rakastanut Sullya. Brennanin silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä hänen vilkuttaessaan Sullylle.

Kun veneestä näkyi enää pieni piste horisontissa, Brennan vihdoin kääntyi ja saman tien huomasi Boothin. Tämä oli seissyt hiljaa hänen takanaan ties kuinka kauan.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Vilkutan Sullylle."

Booth ei suostunut osallistumaan Brennanin kiukutteluun ja missään nimessä hän ei halunnut jättää tätä yksin miettimään. Ehkä nyt ei olisi oikea aika tunnustaa omia tunteitaan, mutta varmasti hän saisi vielä Brennanin piristymään.

"Sinun täytyy malttaa odottaa. Kaikki tapahtuu lopulta, sinun täytyy vain malttaa odottaa."

"Mitkä kaikki muka tapahtuu?"

"Ihan kaikki Bones, ihan kaikki mitä olet koskaan toivonut. Ajan vain tarvitsee olla oikea. Malta vaan odottaa."

Booth kiersi kätensä Brennanin olkapäille ja veti tätä lähemmäs itseään. Brennan pyristeli hetken vastaan ja antoi kuitenkin nopeasti periksi ja nojautui Boothiin.

"Minulla on nälkä ja haluan aamiaista. Mennään syömään Bones."

Booth oli suunnitellut kaiken valmiiksi. Hän oli jo tullessaan tilannut rantaravintolasta aamiaiskorin. Jos hän ei olisi saanut Brennania mukaansa, olisi Tihruilla ollut hyvä aamiaispöytä. Onneksi Brennan suostui. Booth nappasi korin kojun viereltä ja ohjasi Brennania rantakallioille.

Brennan oli ollut niin ajatuksissaan, ettei hän ollut edes huomannut Boothin suunnan muutosta. Vasta kun hänen jalkansa osui kiveen, hän havahtui.

"Aamiaisellehan me olimme menossa, emme ottamaan aurinkoa."

"Tällä kerralla tehdään molempia. Hellitä hetkeksi Bones."

Booth heilautti eväskoriaan. Hänellä oli tietty paikka mielessään. Onneksi he olivat jo melkein siellä ja paikka näytti tyhjältä. Booth lähetti nopean kiitoksen ylöspäin. Hän pysähtyi valitsemaansa paikkaan ja kaivoi korista huovan. Brennan näytti vasta nyt tajuavan asian.

"Olet suunnitellut tämän kaiken etukäteen. Minä vaan en ole sillä tuulella nyt, että jaksaisin rupatella mukavia luonnonhelmassa."

"Istutaan sitten hiljaa, mutta täytyy sinunkin syödä. Ja myönnä pois että paikka on aivan loistava."

Vasta nyt Brennan katsoi ympärilleen. Joka puolella näkyi vain merta, silmänkantamattomiin merta. Hänelle tuli sellainen olo ettei maailmassa ole edes muita ihmisiä kuin he kaksi. Booth oli todella onnistunut löytämään yhden maailman kauneimmista paikoista.

Booth veti Brennanin vierelleen istumaan ja ojensi kahvimukin ennen kuin kaivoi korista kaksi voisarvea. Pitkän aikaa he vain istuivat hiljaa ja nauttivat aamiaisestaan. Booth olisi halunnut kysyä Brennanilta, miksei tämä lähtenyt Sullyn mukaan, muttei millään keksinyt oikeita sanoja.

Brennan huomasi Boothin vääntelehtimisen ja arvasi heti mistä se johtui. Hänestä tuntui siltä että hän voisi kertoa saman tien kaiken, hehän olivat partnereita.

"Soitin illalla Camille ja hän käski minun kysyä itseltäni rakastanko Sullya. Jos olisin vastannut epäröimättä kyllä, niin minun olisi pitänyt lähteä, muuten ei."

"Cam on viisas nainen. Häntä kannattaa kuunnella. Ilmeisesti et vastannut kyllä."

Booth tunsi sydämensä kevyeksi. Nyt Brennanin olisi paljon helpompi päästä kokonaan irti Sullysta kuin jos hän olisi tuntenut uhrautuneensa jonkun muun takia.

Brennan mietti sanojaan. Hän ei ollut vielä ollut täysin rehellinen Boothille. Hän ei ollut kertonut tälle tärkeintä syytä. No, hän oli vasta päässyt vauhtiin. Nyt hänellä olisi tilaisuus leikkiä upporikasta ja rutiköyhää ja paljastaa todellinen syy. Katsoa miten Booth siihen reagoi.

"Pidän todella paljon Sullysta, meillä oli hauskaa ja seksi mahtavaa. Hän on todella hyvä mies, mutta hän ei pysty koskaan korvaamaan sinua. Minä en vaan voi olla vertaamatta teitä kahta ja sen vertailun Sully häviää joka kerta."

Booth ei ollut ihan varma oliko hän kuullut oikein. Brennanin tunnustus oli ollut paljon enemmän kuin hän olisi koskaan edes voinut kuvitella. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Brennania ja huomasi että tämä odotti jonkinlaista reaktiota häneltä. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Brennania niin avuttoman näköisenä, ihan kuin hänen reaktiostaan riippuisi tämän loppuelämä.

"Tiedätkö Bones, että olet aiheuttanut minulle elämäni helvetillisimmät kuukaudet seurustellessasi Sullyn kanssa. Viime yö oli kaikista pahin kun en tiennyt lähdetkö vai jäätkö. Sully on hyvä mies, siksi en koskaan sanonut mitään teidän yhdessäolo aikananne, koska uskoin että kestän kaiken sen, kunhan sinä vain olet onnellinen. Puhuin pelkkää paskaa, en minä sitä olisi kestänyt. Olisin varmaan lentänyt teidän peräänne ja jollain tekosyyllä hakenut sinut kotiin takaisin."

Booth nojautui Brennania kohti ja veti tämän syliinsä. Suudelma oli pitkä ja kuuma. Heidän vetäessään henkeä Booth vielä hymyili ja käänsi hellästi Brennanin päätä kunnes he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin.

"Vielä tänään pääset kokemaan että se mitä pidit mahtavana seksinä olikin vain kalpea varjo todellisesta rakastelusta."


End file.
